


Tears Just For You

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, In this house we want submissive Koga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: Koga finally shows his tender side during a job and of course she takes advantage of it.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Tears Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted Prince Koga and it's not happening yet, so if you guys see me post a story with half of this recycled, don't judge.

"Stay with me!" Koga chokes the words out, trying to not let the bile in his throat escape. "I won't lose you!"

She lays before him motionless. The bodice of her commoner's dress barely moving like it should with each rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing is shallow at best. He places his hand to where he thinks her heart is and tries to feel for a beat, a stutter, anything! There's nothing.

Koga clenches his jaw and the sound of teeth grinding against one another echoes in his head—stifled only by the clash of swords that still reverberate, like a broken player, in his mind. She falls, there's static, she falls again. 

It takes everything for Koga to keep it together, for his hands to not tremble as he rips the faded leather binding from her torso. The cord holding the corset together snaps easily in his grasp and soon it's discarded on the blood stained grass beneath her. Her dirt sullen dress, never quite white to begin with, was stained with blood. It starts at her side and blooms further the more he presses on the wound. Even that doesn't stir her. She is lost.

Koga squeezes his eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping. It was unsightly for a noble to cry for a mere commoner. Gently, he lifts her corpse in his arms and cradles her against his chest. No more does she cling to his neck and whisper promises of freedom in his ear. They lie limp at her side, head against his shoulder with lips that will never be pink and stained with the balm she used to mark him. He tightens his hold and stares at the clear sky. The insolence. When the brightest light has been snuffed out. When his world is nothing now but grey. His eyes burn as they stare at the sun, vision blurring when the tears he had held back finally escape. His howl of grief stretches across the kingdom for everyone to hear.

"And cut!" A clap of hands. "Great job everyone!"

The corpse in Koga's arms moves to put her arms around his neck proper. The relief in his forearms is immediate.

"God you're so fucking heavy," he sighs, tightening his grip further instead of releasing her.

"It's not called dead weight for nothing," she snips back. 

"Yea, 'cause it's killing my arms." Koga can feel a bead of sweat start to drip from his forehead the moment he steps away from the fans and into the filming tent, no intention of releasing her. She sees it too because she swipes it back into his hairline, where her palm comes back more wet than expected. "God these clothes are suffocating." 

The crew is huddled around the screen where the last scene they shot plays out. Koga finally drops her, and she hangs from his neck for a second or two before letting go and falling the last few centimeters to the floor. The director spots them and waves them over with a hand.

"That take was perfect." He points to the screen and Koga watches how the camera angles keep her face out of focus, yet somehow the integrity of the scene doesn't falter for it. "Oogami-kun, your expression here was incredible. You definitely have potential for more settings like this if that's what you give." 

Koga tries to hide the blush at the compliment and silently thanks the makeup artists for caking him in it.

After the final okay, everyone scrambles to wrap up the set. Her and Koga head back to the dressing rooms to strip themselves of the fake blood and real grime and sweat. Koga wastes no time in unbuttoning his princely high collar and letting the warm air blown by the fans give minimal relief to his sweat streaked neck. It was relief all the same.

"Thanks for subbing in," he murmurs as he pulls his jacket off completely, struggling as he forgets there's a belt over it. He undoes that too. The pit stains on the white shirt underneath were unavoidable. 

Her back is turned away from him as she as well slips back into her tracksuit she had come in. Usually on a set like this dressing rooms were divided by gender, but neither of them minded sharing and no one had said anything during the initial dressings. Everyone was in a panic for a stand-in, having them share a room for a couple minutes were the least of their problems.

"What are producers for if not to help in a time of peril?" She says sagely, like she was reading from some long passed down sacred text. "I'm just glad they approved. It's my first time doing something like this, I was worried it would take a hundred takes."

Koga zips up his jersey halfway and ruffles his hair with the fresh towel laid out for him. Already he feels better; he’ll shower properly at home. Instead he busies himself with folding his costume up for the dry cleaner, not wanting to accidentally peek at her getting changed. Yes they said they were fine with it, no Koga wasn't going to break the unwritten rule on gentleman's etiquette. Hyper focusing on his task so his mind doesn’t wander too far, he startles when hands pop into view from around his neck.

"Besides that though," she whispers in his ear, stretched on her tip-toes to reach. There was a tease in the tone, "Were those tears real? You looked absolutely wrecked."

Koga sputters. Immediately defensive.

" 'course they were. What man can't cry on command? ’s part of the job." He doesn't want to admit how real they actually were. It wasn't like he  _ couldn't _ shed a few tears when asked for bromides or tv, but he'd be lying if he said he could pull out the waterworks with such vigor all the time. Koga just had a little blip in reality where looking at her fake dead on the ground felt a little too real. He's glad the director liked that scene because Koga feels like that's as real as it gets. 

She seems to be reading his mind though with the way she hums curiously. No doubt she can sense his racing pulse from his neck as she continues to drape herself over him.

"What? Ya want me to bust out the rivers?" Koga growls, falling back into his usual rough self. He won't allow himself to be all emotional and shit. He's got an image to uphold. "Feel like that's more your department... especially when I—"

She slaps a hand over his mouth. He knows she can feel the smirk on his face and that only makes him grin wider. She grabs his jaw forcefully and turns his head towards her and Koga feels a jolt run straight down his spine into his belly. The look she has in her eyes is near predatory.

"Maybe  _ I _ want to see you be the damsel in distress." She wiggles her eyebrows and the feral look is gone, replaced with the usual twinkling eyes and playful smile. Koga hates that she got him for a second.

He pivots sharply and causes her to lose her balance. He catches her back to steady her and again the smile returns to his face while he holds her in a half dip.

“You’re not doing such a hot job makin’ it happen though.” She scowls righting herself, lips pucker in the usual fashion when she’s trying to think of a sick comeback and coming up blank. Last ditch effort at asserting dominance she grabs the front of his jersey and pulls him to her. She says nothing, just bores into his eyes, and Koga hopes she doesn’t notice him swallow in anticipation.

Nothing happens.

She lets go of his shirt and silently turns for the door.

“W-wait,” Fuck he lost. She looks back at him smugly and points a finger in his direction.

“I’ll see  _ you  _ at home.” 

Koga is left standing in the dressing room, trying to talk himself out of the sudden arousal. He fucking lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will go the full mile. Until then we suggest suggest elude elude.


End file.
